psyrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Uranus
Uranus (ウラヌス, Uranusu) is a former test subject of the Grigori research facility, only identifiable by the numerical value #03. Now he is a member of WISE and the 3rd Star Commander. His PSI is called Deep Freeze. Appearance Uranus retains the appearance of a young male with a slight build and relatively long spiky hair throughout the entire series. However, the majority of his more defining characteristics are concealed by his ever present winter climate clothing. In the present time line, these items assume the form of a long dark trench coat, lined with a fur-like material and an equally long striped scarf, tied tightly just below a pair of earmuffs. All these are worn over a classic and dignified suit.Psyren chapter 108, page 6 In the future, Uranus' unique sense of fashion actually changes significantly less than that of the other characters, with most of the items undergoing only minor alterations. His large trench coat has been extended to even greater lengths so as to now reach his ankles, also becoming white in color during this process, and is now accentuated by a dark long neck-kerchief in place of his more traditional scarf.Psyren chapter 127, page 4 Personality The trials his mind underwent during the sustained periods of experimentation, as a Grigori test subject have seemingly warped his perspective not only in how he observes the reality that surrounds him but also of himself. This has manifested itself in the guise of extreme feelings of low self worth, with him having little to no regard for the value of his own life, which is further exemplified by his view that the singular purpose that a being such as himself is fit for is solely the pursuit of power. It is this mentality which led him to continually seek out battles, endlessly pursue Grana and eventually follow Miroku with such intense devotion because even an empty shell such as himself was truly needed and provided a purpose in the new world that Miroku envisioned.Psyren chapter 127, pages 15-16 History Uranus was once a test subject of the Grigori research facility, only known as test subject #03. When the test subject #01 destroyed the research facility and went rogue, Uranus was subsequently hired as an assassin by the government in order to track and kill the test subject #01, now known as Grana. Unable to defeat his intended target, #03 severed all ties with his previous employers and became a fugitive himself, eventually leading to his decision of joining WISE, where he adopted the name Uranus and the title of Star Commander #03. Story WISE arc Answering the recent call of Miroku Amagi, stipulated in a prior television appearance due to the exposure he received after a tremendous battle with Grana, two darkened figures proceed to the specified meeting location currently designated by a Sephirot-based marker.Psyren chapter 107, page 19 Just moments after the pair arrive at their intended destination, Grana seemingly recognizes one of the mysterious individuals, but, before he is allowed to recollect any further, the person in question leaps into an immediate attack. Forming two guns composed entirely from ice, the individual rapidly fires a short volley of shots that instantaneously freeze a significant portion of Grana as they make contact, to which Grana casually comments "You've improved, #03", as the assailant gracefully lands on the frozen surface below.Psyren chapter 108, pages 6-8 While Miroku attends to the other recruit, Grana attempts to tell him that the person before him is actually a friend, but #03 swiftly refutes this claim, reminding him that he is in fact nothing more than a former target. With this, Grana decides to divulge the specifics of #03's past, revealing that he used to be an experimental subject before the government employed him as an assassin, but, after tasting defeat at the hands of Grana, he became a fugitive himself. #03 then states that the reason for this was so he could continue to shadow Grana and ultimately prove to himself that he could beat his rival, although when Miroku declares his like for people who hate to lose, #03 soon changes tact by admitting that he would be prepared to instead join him if it allowed him to approach the immense power they previously demonstrated on television. After Vigo also makes his acceptance of Miroku's offer, Grana questions #03 about the presence of the other person, to which he replies that he is a recent acquaintance who is currently wanted in relation to a series of bizarre murders. Despite this revelation, the matter isn't pressed any further and the newly formed group proceeds to leave the area in order to introduce themselves to the remaining members of WISE.Psyren chapter 108, page 17 Battle of Psyren arc When a disgraced Junas returns to Astral Nova after being defeated at the hands of the resistance, #03 sees fit to taunt him about the sorry state of his current condition and the shameful losses inflicted upon Scourge due to its leader's incompetence. Junas makes clear that he is in no mood to bicker with "#03", inciting #03 to remind him that he now goes by the title of "Uranus, the 3rd Star Commander".Psyren chapter 125, page 15 In preparation for the imminent decisive battle against the resistance, Uranus diligently stands watch at the peak of one of the many imposing towers that surround the capital.Psyren chapter 126, page 19 It is from this position that he observes the intrusion of Frederica, who immediately uses her Salamandra to ignite the surrounding area. Uranus utilizes his abilities to intercept the second attack and uses telepathy to communicate his current thoughts that this trespasser is either courageous or a self-destructive idiot, before, creating and swiftly traversing an extensive ramp of ice to better engage his opponents. As a furious confrontation ensues, Junas attempts to contact Uranus through telepathy to obtain a better measure of the strength of the current enemies, but it is only after Kyle narrowly avoids an icicle spear that Uranus replies, warning both Junas and Grana that he will kill anyone who dares to interfere with this engagement that he has claimed as his own. To conclude this statement, Uranus launches another spear with such tremendous force that it penetrates three consecutive Material High-created blocks, stopping just mere inches from Kyle's exposed neck. Uranus then begins to disclose how the events of his Grigori-tainted past left him devoid of emotion and stripped his life of purpose, except for the singular desire to fight. Pleading with Grana to not withdraw him from the battle, his existence, he has now come to accept demands, Uranus immerses himself even further within the present conflict.Psyren chapter 127, page 16 Despite the declining condition of the immediate area, an assertive Uranus, perched above the perilous tundra his abilities have generated, casually remarks that his opponents should have taken the opportunity to kill him before he had frozen the surrounding atmosphere. As the ice begins to encapsulate even himself, Uranus unleashes a torrent of vicious shots that results in an extensive formation, leaving Kyle disconcerted at the fact that his enemy's power is continuing to increase. A curious Uranus then poses the question of what they hope to achieve by going against WISE, failing to understand how such an act will revert the world back to its original state. This incites Kyle to ask why they altered it in the first place, but Uranus simply retorts that he should instead ask Miroku, doubting that he would comprehend the answer even if he did, as he only wishes to fight. As Uranus captures Kyle in a seemingly fatal embrace, he initiates Deep Freeze: Glacial Wall to create an enormous obelisk in order to preserve his victim, but thanks to Frederica's intervention, the structure is swiftly destroyed. However, as the remnants of his attack complete their inevitable descent, Uranus emerges undaunted even with the absence of his left arm. A subsequent blow by Kyle soon disrupts Uranus' composure just as the tower sirens start to sound and Frederica blasts a hole in the sky. As the heavens open, Uranus finds himself unable to utter a coherent sentence as he is engulfed in the dazzling sunlight.Psyren chapter 128, pages 17-18 Desperately gasping for every breath in the wake of the sun's bright onslaught, Uranus stands resolute utilizing a single slender spear in his remaining hand to support himself, as his Illumina ceases to function from the illuminating radiation. Disregarding Grana's fervent warnings that his body can't sustain itself when confronting such pollution, Uranus retorts by decreeing that his legs do not move backwards before apologetically stating that he will be the first to leave. Launching into an immediate impetuous charge, Uranus is bested by a ferocious Kyle and subsequently knocked high into the air, commenting that this is "not bad for the final resting place" as the entirety of his existence is ironically extinguished in a blistering inferno fired by Frederica's Salamandra.Psyren chapter 129, pages 7-8 Promised Tears arc PSI Abilities PSI File:Deep_Freeze.png|Deep Freeze. Bxcfbxfdbf.png|Ice Guns. Sfadfaf.png|Ice Skates. Ice Sphere Before.png|Condensed Ice Spheres (Before). Ice Sphere After.png|Condensed Ice Spheres (After). Ice Spear.png|Ice Spear. Dyhdyhdth.png|Ice Armour. Ddhdhgfdhfdh.png|Ice Armour and upgraded Ice Guns. Jdtttutyuyt.png|Glacial Wall. Deep Freeze (氷碧眼（ディープ・フリーズ）, Kōri Hekigan (Dīpu Furīzu)):' Uranus' unique PSI ability allows him to generate substantial quantities of ice from the surrounding atmosphere and then subsequently manipulate this frigid substance into seemingly whatever form he chooses, almost immediately after the ice's initial production. In this manner he is able to quickly form a great variety of ice structures that are suitable for a diverse range of purposes, no matter if the nature of these circumstances demand offensive or defensive uses. However, all the objects that he fabricates share one similar trait in that they freeze almost any surface they may come into contact with, covering it in a thick layer of ice that remains for extended periods. This also includes the immediate environment but rather than hamper Uranus this aspect actually serves to benefit him, as the frozen climate supports and increases the advantageous features of any latter techniques, while disadvantaging his opponent further as they suffer from the harmful effects of the sub-zero conditions. *'Ice Guns: The preferred manifestation of Uranus' powers, most likely due to the training of his past occupation as an assassin, takes the form of a pair of small pistols. These guns are capable of firing bullets that can cover their intended target in a layer of thick ice, suitably restraining their movements for subsequent attacks.Psyren chapter 108, pages 6-7 When the temperature of the immediate environment decreases enough, the bullets fired from these "ice guns" become able enough to freeze huge areas in even denser ice with each individual shot.Psyren chapter 128, page 7 *'Ice Skates:' To accommodate for the change in environment that his other attacks create, Uranus regularly converts his shoes into ice skates, by forming blades of ice on his soles.Psyren chapter 108, page 8 *'Condensed Ice Spheres:' Uranus is able to materialize condensed spheres of ice that are surrounded by numerous sharp protrusions, which when thrown, grow rapidly in size in order to protect him from most forms of attacks, while simultaneously freezing them and the surrounding area. This move was strong enough to completely negate the effects of a very powerful fire attack from Frederica's Salamandra.Psyren chapter 127, page 3 *'Ice Spears:' Uranus' most daunting form of offense occurs in the creation of incredibly sharp throwing spears, composed entirely from a single fragment of dense ice. These "javelins" are so durable that when employed they can penetrate and retain their shape with ease, even through three consecutive blocks generated by Kyle's Material High.Psyren chapter 127, page 14 *'Ice Armour:' As the surrounding climate begins its inevitable decline in temperature due to the nature of Uranus' techniques, the power levels of his abilities continue to increase to the point that armor composed from ice begins to form. These collections of ice are initially most prominent on the lower portion of his arms and entire back but these formations soon progress to the rest of his body as the fight drags on.Psyren chapter 128, page 7 *'Glacial Wall' (グラシアルウォール, Gurashiaru Uōru):''' In this move, Uranus attempts to embrace his opponent and swiftly encase them in ice, with the purpose of preserving them in a giant obelisk of ice that forms on his back during the earlier stages of this technique. This structure was strong enough to keep even Kyle in place with little opportunity of escape, until its destruction by Frederica's Salamandra's Queen's Whip.Psyren chapter 128, pages 9-11 Rise '''Average: Although Uranus has yet to demonstrate the full extent of his Rise capabilities in any meaningful manner, instead preferring to adapt the qualities of his Burst to fabricate ramps formed from ice and appropriate skates to traverse distances and evade more easily, he has been displayed to be able to throw a spear through nearly three layers of Kyle's Material High, a technique known for its defensive capabilities.Psyren chapter 127, page 14 Trance Telepathy: Seemingly a limited and basic form of Trance that allows him to communicate with both enemies and allies alike, over relatively large distances.Psyren chapter 127, page 4 Quotes *(To Grana) "The reason I seek battles...why I kept pursuing you even after leaving Grigori.. It's because Grigori subjects like us, have no purpose in life at all, except for the pursuit of power. No ideals...nothing. We just don't know how to live, we were too empty inside with no purpose to live. That's why we came to follow Miroku Amagi...here, I was needed for what I was. No matter how this world changes, to me it's better in this empty world than whatever it was before. As long as I have a role, it keeps me alive, so don't take this battle away from me."Psyren chapter 127, pages 15-16 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Psychicer Category:Grigori Category:WISE Category:GTS Category:Star Commander